narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sasuke kontra Danzō (tom)
Sasuke kontra Danzō (サスケVSダンゾウ…!!, Sasuke Bāsasu Danzō…!!) jest 51. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 474 "Gotowość Hokage" (火影としての覚悟…!!, Hokage Toshite no Kakugo…!!) left|thumb|159px|Gaara rozmawia z Naruto o Sasuke. O clone de Sai relata a Naruto sobre a decisão de Konoha de eliminar Sasuke por conta própria. Apesar de Sakura concordar, ela não conseguiu revelar a decisão para Naruto e proibiu os seus acompanhantes de revelarem também. Sai deduz que, devido aos sentimentos de Sakura por Sasuke, ela planeja matá-lo por conta própria para não somente arrepender-se por depender de Naruto por muito tempo, mas também para garantir que Sasuke não aprofundasse ainda mais no caminho da escuridão. Naruto reflete sobre tudo isso, entretanto é interrompido pela chegada de Gaara, o qual descreve para eles sobre o que ocorreu na Reunião dos Kage, incluindo as ações de Sasuke. Gaara tenta estimular Naruto a desistir de Sasuke caso ele de fato desejasse tornar-se Hokage. Em outro local, Tobi confronta Danzō enquanto o mesmo retornava para Konoha. Rozdział 475 "Prawdziwe oblicze Madary" (マダラの真骨頂!!, Madara no Shinkotchō!!) right|thumb|159px|Danzō odsłania swoją prawą rękę, aby przygotować się do walki. Gaara parte e deixa os ninjas de Konoha para trás. Antes de partir, ele informa Kakashi de que ele mesmo e os outros Kage considerariam Kakashi como o novo Hokage por causa das ações de Danzō, e ele repete a sua recomendação para Naruto desistir de Sasuke. Em outro local, Danzō prepara-se para batalhar com Tobi. Enquanto ele preparava-se, Fū Yamanaka e Torune batalhavam contra Tobi, mas eram incapazes de atingi-lo. Eles tentam acertá-lo no instante em que ele fica tangível, mas os seus ataques atravessam pelo corpo dele e eles por fim são levados para outra dimensão. Sem a presença dos guarda-costas de Danzō, Tobi traz Sasuke e Karin até Danzō, oferecendo permitir que Sasuke o matasse. Danzō aceita o desafio, expondo um braço repleto de Sharingan. Rozdział 476 "Sasuke kontra Danzō" (サスケVSダンゾウ…!!, Sasuke Bāsasu Danzō…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke trzyma w swoim Susanoo Danzō. Kakashi prepara-se para perseguir Sakura, tendo a consciência de que ela não era pária para Sasuke naquele momento. Enquanto Naruto pensava sobre tudo aquilo que todos haviam lhe dito sobre Sasuke, ele começa a hiperventilar e desmaia. Em outro local, Sasuke pergunta a Danzō sobre a veracidade do relato de que Konoha ordenou Itachi a assassinar todo o clã Uchiha. Danzō o ataca mas é apanhado pelo Susanoo de Sasuke. Danzō confirma sobre a veracidade do relato questionado por Sasuke, e então blasfema Itachi por ter dado muito importância para Sasuke, chegando ao ponto de dizer para ele que isso deveria ser um segredo o qual Itachi não deveria revelar até a sua morte. Sasuke então o esmaga furiosamente. Apesar da sua morte aparente, Danzō surge atrás de Sasuke e solicita para que ambos terminem com o diálogo. Rozdział 477 "Ani słowa o Itachim!" (イタチを語るな, Itachi o Kataruna) right|thumb|159px|"Itachi" pojawia się przed Danzō. Sasuke tenta atacar Danzō com o Susanoo novamente. Danzō mais uma vez aparentemente morre, porém apenas surge ileso em outro local. Inclusive o Amaterasu aparentemente não tem efeito sobre ele. Tobi e Karin analisam as suas ações para tentar definir o que ele estava fazendo, por fim notando que os olhos com o Sharingan no braço de Danzō fechavam-se constantemente. Danzō parabeniza Sasuke por, com as suas habilidades do Mangekyō Sharingan, adquirir o renome como irmão de Itachi. Sasuke fica furioso pelo fato de Danzō ter mencionado Itachi e apenas fica mais determinado em matá-lo. Após sobreviver a outros ataques adicionais, Danzō é encarado por Itachi. Rozdział 478 "Bóg nawałnic Sasuke" (サスケの"須佐能乎"…!!, Sasuke no "Susanoo"…!!) left|thumb|159px|Danzō zostaje trafiony. Danzō identifica Itachi apenas como um efeito do genjutsu de Sasuke, embora fosse muito inferior ao Tsukuyomi do irmão mais velho dele. Ele reprime Sasuke e fala sobre o nível de seu genjutsu, o que faz com que Sasuke se enfureça o suficiente para finalmente completar o seu Susanoo. O Susanoo dispara uma flecha em Danzō, o qual é forçado a usar as suas habilidades de Liberação de Madeira, que ele obteve a partir do DNA de Hashirama, para evitar o ataque. Já que o que ocorreu significava que ele teria morrido, Sasuke presume que Danzō estava vulnerável naquele instante e ataca novamente, porém Danzō mais uma vez sobrevive ao ataque após aparentemente morrer. Tobi constata que Danzō estava usando o Izanagi. Rozdział 479 "Bóg nieba" (イザナギ, Izanagi) right|thumb|159px|Starcie Sasuke i Danzō. Sasuke continua a atacar Danzō, o qual, após utilizar o Izanagi — uma ilusão que completamente altera a realidade de um indivíduo à custa de um Sharingan do usuário da técnica — para sobreviver aos ataques, tenta matar Sasuke antes que ele ficasse sem Sharingan disponíveis. Ao ficar com apenas um Sharingan, Danzō combate com as suas lâminas contra as de Sasuke numa tentativa final de eliminarem um ao outro. Por fim, ambos esfaqueiam-se. Rozdział 480 "Ofiara" (犠牲, Gisei) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke przebija Karin i Danzō. Zarówno Sasuke i Danzō odnieśli rany, walka jest zakończona. Chociaż Danzō wierzy Izanagi ochroniło go przed uszkodzeniem, co czyni go zwycięzcą, odkrywa, że został ranny; Sasuke użył genjutsu, aby wyglądał jak Izanagi było jeszcze aktywne. Karin leczy rany Sasuke. Chociaż ciężko ranny Danzō traci kontrolę nad DNA Pierwszego Hokage, które pozwala mu korzystać z uwolnienie drewna i jest on zmuszony do usunięcia go z ramienia. Zdeterminowany, aby nie stracić, Danzō porywa Karin jako zakładnika próbując uciec. Karin myśli, że Sasuke zechce jej pomóc, ale zamiast tego Sasuke przebija Karin, śmiertelnie raniąc ją i Danzō. Rozdział 481 "Śmierć Danzō" (ダンゾウ死す!!, Danzō Shisu!!) right|thumb|159px|Danzō popełnia samobójstwo. Karin começa a esmorecer. Danzō cambaleia em direção a Sasuke e Tobi, pensando sobre como ele nunca poderia alcançar o mesmo nível de Hiruzen Sarutobi, especialmente por ter tornado-se Hokage. Ele decide morrer com honra, assim como Hiruzen, ao tentar matar Tobi e Sasuke consigo. Eles conseguem escapar do último ataque de Danzō e então Sasuke expressa o seu desejo de continuar a seus ataques em Konoha. Enquanto Sakura aproximava-se do local em que Sasuke se encontrava, ela tenta incapacitar os seus acompanhantes para que ela então pudesse enfrentar Sasuke sozinha, porém ela é impedida por Sai. Rozdział 482 "Raz jeszcze" (もう一度…, Mō Ichido…) left|thumb|159px|Naruto rusza do Sakury i Kakashiego. Naruto acorda e descobre que Kakashi partiu para impedir Sakura. Ele tenta segui-lo, mas é coibido por Yamato. Naruto aceita o fato de não estar autorizado a perseguir Kakashi e pede para poder descansar por mais algum tempo, mas ele apenas aproveita a oportunidade para fugir. Em outro local, Sakura consegue incapacitar Sai e os seus outros acompanhantes. O clone de Sai, antes de desaparecer, consegue informar Kakashi sobre o feito de Sakura. Enquanto isso, Tobi aconselha Sasuke a não ir para Konoha, pois a sua visão estava na iminência de atingir a cegueira. Ele ainda pondera que seria uma boa ideia exterminar Karin. Tobi retira-se do local e Sasuke prepara-se para matar Karin. No entanto, ele é interrompido por Sakura, que solicita para unir-se a ele. Rozdział 483 "Ponownie dziećmi" (再びの師弟!!, Futatabi no Shitei!!) right|thumb|159px|Kakashi ratuje Sakurę przed atakiem Sasuke. Sakura tenta convencer Sasuke a permitir que ela o acompanhe, mesmo que isso signifique que ela tenha que se envolver na destruição de Konoha. Ele autoriza desde que ela assassine Karin. Sakura aproxima-se dela e tenta proceder com um método adequado para matar Sasuke, mas Karin a alerta sobre o avanço de Sasuke que também pretendia matá-la. Sakura é salva por Kakashi. Como professor de Sasuke, Kakashi dispõe-se a matar Sasuke para que então Sakura não precisasse tomar tal atitude, recordando que Hiruzen teve que fazer o mesmo com Orochimaru. Sakura cura Karin enquanto Kakashi fazia uma última tentativa para convencer Sasuke a desistir de sua vingança. Sasuke recusa, então ambos preparam-se para a batalha. Cytat "Ostatnio zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Od jakiegoś czasu gdzie nie spojrzysz, to coś jest w "3D", aktualnie bardzo modne słówko. Kiedyś używało się tej nazwy w stosunku do grafiki komputerowej (gier i filmów animowanych), gdzie zamiast płaskich obrazów stosowano poligony w celu uzyskaniu efektu trójwymiarowości. Wtedy gry w 3D były odmianą od płaskich postaci i przestrzeni, teraz oznaczają głębię obrazu i wyskakujące "na wyciągnięcie ręki" postacie. Rozumiem, tak, domyślam się, skąd ta zmiana w definicji, ale zastanawiam się, co będzie z tym, co wcześniej było nazywane 3D. Zaczniemy mówić, że to 2.5D? A może to, co mamy teraz w kinach, stanie się jakiś "super 3D"?" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2010 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto nie wie, jak zareagować na nagłe wyznanie Sakury, ale Sai wyjawia mu jej intencje. Co zrobi główny bohater, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Gaara zda sprawdzanie z przebiegu zjazdu Kage? W tym samym czasie, dzięki Madarze, Sasuke stanie oko w oko z Danzō i rozpocznie się druga odsłona jego wendety! Kategoria:Tomy